


Un breve attimo di assoluta felicità

by Celtic_song



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtic_song/pseuds/Celtic_song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Non ti perdonerò mai” aveva detto ma mai avrebbe potuto pensare che quelle sarebbe state le ultime parole che avrebbe rivolto alla figlia ancora piena di vita rigogliosa che fiera cavalcava verso il proprio destino e la propria volontà.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un breve attimo di assoluta felicità

“Non ti perdonerò mai” aveva detto ma mai avrebbe potuto pensare che quelle sarebbe state le ultime parole che avrebbe rivolto alla figlia ancora piena di vita rigogliosa che fiera cavalcava verso il proprio destino e la propria volontà.

 

 

Qualcosa lo teneva sveglio, un sentore. Passeggiò nervoso fino al quadro di Oscar, appeso di fresco, che fiero e glorioso rimandava l'immagine della sua battagliera figlia in veste del dio della guerra. Tanto era realistica l'opera che pareva di sentire il cavallo rampante nitrire e il suo condottiero, la sua bellissima e nobile Oscar, sguainare fiera la spada contro le avversità che aveva giurato di combattere. Il suo sorriso era forte e rassicurante, eppure non riusciva a staccare lo sguardo dal filo della lama lucente, troppo luminoso per permettergli di scrutare il colore celeste delle iridi della donna dipinta.

“Non ti sono riuscito a salutare” mormorò tra sé e solo il buonsenso gli impedì di poggiare una mano sull'opera “Ma perché avrei dovuto? Cosa mi spinge a pensare che sarebbe stato un addio?”

La donna paffuta che aveva messo come balia alla sua erede, si fece avanti timorosa, messa in soggezione come ogni volta dalla forte presenza di quell'uomo. Lo disturbava che anche i suoi acquosi occhi affannati, aiutati dalle lenti tonde sul naso, potessero gustare i colori del quadro, sembrava quasi una profanazione che la bellezza di sua figlia ritratta potesse essere sfiorata da qualcosa di non altrettanto all'altezza. Non voleva separarsi dai suoi occhi ridenti, calmi e rassicuranti, così le concesse di leggere per lui le parole di Oscar, preferendo sentire la sua voce mentre la fissava in volto quasi a darsi l'illusione che fosse lei stessa a parlare.

'Perdonatemi se vi ho dato dei dispiaceri' un colpo di proiettile nel ventre sembrarono quelle parole, alla stregua di uno sparo i suoi timpani furono violati da quei suoni. Aveva finito il vino nel bicchiere, altrimenti si sarebbe aiutato da un poco di alcool per parlare e dire la prima frivolezza che gli fosse giunta alla mente, per allontanare quel senso di oppressione, per rassicurarsi che fosse solo banale superstizione per contadine.

“Non ti perdonerò mai Oscar, mai!” disse giocondo ma i suoi occhi piangevano e alla stregua di essi la donna al suo fianco lacrimava, stringendo l'ultimo pezzo di carta che avrebbe mai più recato la firma della sua pupilla. Era istinto, era la natura che mandava impulsivi segnali che i loro animi avevano già captato.

'André è con lei, non permetterà che le succeda nulla' continuò a ripetersi la nonna mentre si allontanava senza essere stata neanche congedata dal suo padrone 'André è con lei' e pure a lui volò la sua anima, volò da lui e dalla sua spontanea dolcezza, così rara e così bella, che incessantemente aveva offerto a quelle mani troppo distratte per accorgersene ma che se solo avesse spostato di poco lo sguardo dall'elsa della spada, la avrebbero accolta a cuore aperto e riconoscente. Pregò silente nella dimessa stanza ma le sembrarono parole vuote; quante volte aveva pregato perché Oscar fosse libera di essere donna? Quante perché si accorgesse dell'amore che le veniva porto? Mai era stata esaudita, mai alle sue due luci della vita era stato concesso di essere pienamente felici. Si strappò dal capo la cuffia e la gettò a terra furibonda, poi si vergognò di quella rabbia ingiustificata e si scusò con un'altra preghiera, più accorata e sentita. Finita la nenia portò indietro la testa e sospirò.

“Abbi fede, nipote mio. Non disperare André, alle persone buone è sempre concesso di amare”.

E lontano nei chilometri il ragazzo stringeva a sé l'amata, sotto quella pioggia tanto soave di luce che le lucciole offrivano ai loro sguardi innamorati, ignaro del destino e del dolore, perso in un breve attimo di assoluta felicità.

 

 

Quanto giunse la notizia, era in salone con la testa tra le mani ad accusare un'emicrania dinnanzi all'ordine di marciare con le truppe contro il popolo; la governante di sua figlia saliva in quel momento le scale con la gonna tra le mani e un inspiegabile nodo allo stomaco. Fermò i passi ancor prima che la porta si spalancasse disperata.

A dare il terribile annuncio fu uno stalliere, lacrime agli occhi e una mano al petto ansante, dopo aver corso per miglia. L'erede degli Jarjayes era caduta esanime al cospetto della Bastiglia parteggiando per il volgo che proprio in quegli istanti a suon di fucili reclamavano la vittoria. Nessuna notizia di André, non un accenno al fedele accompagnatore che la seguiva ovunque ella andasse ma nel cuore di sua nonna non c'era spazio per alcun dubbio: era morto. L'anziana portò le mani al petto, sorpresa di sentirlo ancora palpitare impazzito, come un uccellino che spaventato dagli spari della caccia batte le ali per volare da un nido che non è ancora pronto a lasciare. La schiena le toccò il muro, un lamento sorse spontaneo dalle sue labbra e risuonò per l'intera magione, l'urlo di dolore di una madre che si vede i figli morire sotto gli occhi.

Il generale, quell'uomo che troppe volte aveva maledetto per l'idea di costringere la propria figlia ad un destino che non le competeva, cadde solamente in ginocchio ai piedi dello stalliere, come se chiedesse un'assoluzione dai peccati che si portava dietro da trentaquattro anni. Il ragazzo vide il soldato annaspare con le mani nel vuoto poi il suo grido si unì a quello della donna sulle scale.

“Figlia mia!” mai dinnanzi a lei aveva detto una frase del genere, sempre il suo erede, suo figlio, colui che non l'avrebbe mai deluso, era stata solo e soltanto questo per lui. Alzò lo sguardo nella stanza ma dovette chiudere gli occhi e lasciare che piangessero, per non vederla accanto al camino a scaldarsi le mani infreddolite dalla cavalcata, per non udire le note leggere del suo strimpellare al piano, unico diletto muliebre che le avesse concesso, per non sentire la sua leggera mano strappare la rosa del suo essere donna al suo cospetto mentre rifiutava un matrimonio. Incapace di restare ancora in quella casa corse fuori, inciampò sugli scalini e sbatté il mento nel fango. Il mondo si confuse in una melassa di colori e dolore, nella risata di Oscar che batteva a duello André, nei suoi capelli così biondi e così lucenti che gli era impossibile smettere di guardare, nello scalpiccio degli zoccoli del suo destriero che tornava con lei in groppa da una cavalcata. Come faceva il sole a tramontare con tanta placidità pur sapendo che nessuno mai avrebbe avuto lo stesso colore dei suoi raggi nei capelli? Perché il volo degli uccelli non si era fermato, sgomento, a chiedersi cosa ne fosse di quella bambina vivace che provava a inseguirli ogni sera d'estate? Era mai possibile che il mondo proseguisse senza una donna così onesta e coraggiosa come lo era stata la sua Oscar? Avrebbe dato ogni cosa purché quella donna, quella figlia, gli fosse restituita; la sua vita, il suo onore, qualsiasi cosa non sarebbe mai stata preziosa quanto la vita di Oscar.

Non l'avrebbe più vista, mai più i suoi occhi cerulei gli avrebbero ammiccato dall'altro lato del bicchiere di vino che qualche sera si concedevano insieme, il suo sorriso non avrebbe avuto occasione di allietarlo nei momenti bui della vita. Ma perché in quel momento si rendeva conto di cosa avesse significato per lui quella figlia? Perché solo ora che non poteva più godere della sua presenza, ne sentiva tanto opprimente la mancanza? Vomitò rotolando su un fianco, vomitò il dolore e il disgusto che provava verso se stesso, quel ribrezzo sdegnato che gli ramificava in petto e lo soffocava da dentro. Lei aveva chiesto il suo perdono, lei che era stata tanto cara da accettare la sua ingiusta follia e aveva portato con dignità il nome della famiglia sulla divisa, lei aveva chiesto ciò che lui, nella sua immensa e orribile cecità, non le aveva concesso nemmeno per gioco, neanche se si fosse trattato di uno scherzo. Lo raggiunsero soffocati i singhiozzi della governante, che si struggeva in qualche angolo per la dipartita delle sue creature più amate e una nuova stilettata lo colpì al cuore come una stoccata di spada. Oscar aveva quell'abilità nel colpire, lui le aveva insegnato come si affondasse nel petto di un uomo per togliergli la vita, lui aveva sostituito un balocco con una pistola tra le sue mani. Se solo in quegli attimi in cui si erano sfiorati, quei giorni in cui non esisteva nulla per loro se non l'altro, se solo avesse goduto di quei secondi, se avesse baciato quell'unica possibilità di averla per sé come padre, se avesse reso grazie per la fortuna che aveva avuto nel ricevere una persona come lo era stata la sua Oscar. La donna non smetteva di piangere e quasi lo irritava quel singhiozzio perpetuo, eppure non aveva più la forza per alzarsi e sgridarla, per urlarle contro di ritrovare la propria dignità rotolatale dalla gola in qualche urlo. Era orribile, disumano, che un genitore sopravvivesse al figlio; perché lui? Perché non hai preso me? Lui aveva dinnanzi a sé un futuro, io...avrei preso il suo posto con gioia, pur di saperlo salvo. Un nitrito proveniente dalla scuderia gli ricordò di quel bambino infreddolito che la badante gli aveva chiesto di tenere e che aveva posto a fianco della figlia come compagno. Almeno con lui poteva dire di essere stato sincero.

“André, ritengo doveroso dirti che avrei caldeggiato un'unione fra te e Oscar se fossi stato nobile” anche se non lo fosse stato, si rendeva conto in quel momento. Gli sarebbe bastata una parola della figlia per spalancare le braccia a quel giovane e chiedergli a gran voce di chiamarlo 'padre', tutto avrebbe concesso in quel momento perché Oscar fosse felice; ma era arrivato tardi. E nulla più avrebbe potuto rendere felice la sua amata figlia.

Rivide il suo pallore, il colpo di tosse che aveva stentatamente trattenuto in sua presenza e un nuovo urlo gli uscì dalla bocca.

 

Perché, Oscar, perché? Quale orribile volere del fato mi suscita ora tanti pensieri? Vorrei poter implorare io in ginocchio ai tuoi piedi il perdono che mi hai chiesto, vorrei mi fosse concesso di fare ammenda dei peccati che ho compiuto contro di te e che tu mi hai ogni volta scusato. Vorrei ma non mi è concesso. Posso solo augurarmi, sperare, invocare ogni dio in mia memoria, perché tu sia stata felice, perché ti sia potuta godere, figlia mia, anche solo un breve attimo di assoluta felicità.

**Author's Note:**

> Se fosse dipeso da me sarei andata avanti in eterno con questo requiem. Nulla è stato più struggente del vedere Oscar morire e disperarsi, pur sapendo perfettamente che sarebbe finita così; molto difficile da mandare giù anche un episodio intitolato sadicamente “Addio André”, quale malvagità d'animo. Due giorni fa avevo optato per mantenere una decenza e non scrivere nulla sul finale delle Rose di Versailles, però stasera ho rivisto il Favoloso mondo di Amelie, e c'era un'atmosfera così...francese che proprio non ho potuto fermarmi. Sono schifosamente dipendente dal lieto fine, è praticamente impossibile che qualcosa che finisce male mi piaccia ma Berusaiyu no Bara ce l'ha fatta. Troppo poetico, troppo romantico, troppo bello perché non mi si infilasse sottopelle, così il finale al quale pensavo di essere psicologicamente pronta mi ha travolto con tutta la drammaticità che avrebbe dovuto avere. Scrivere qualcosa che non finisse bene è stato difficile, quasi volevo dire che in realtà il generale Jarjayes si è visto tornare la figlia a casa insieme al suo amato, e forse non sono riuscita a dare il meglio. Resistere però mi è stato davvero impossibile.
> 
> I miei complimenti e ringraziamenti a chi è arrivato fin qui


End file.
